La Victoria Se Asegura Con Un Poco De Magia
by Artic220501
Summary: Por casualidades del destino, Harry Potter, harto de su sociedad mágica elitista, saldrá de viaje por el mundo donde vera cosas raras, tales como invasiones, armaduras y todo lo necesario para volverlo un Vengador [Harry Maestro de La Muerte] [Fred y Colin vivos] [Harry x Harem]
1. Capítulo 01: Después De La Guerra

**Aclaración**

**Ni Harry Potter ni el UCM me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Marvel Disney respectivamente, si gustan antes de leer el episodio pueden oir, Double Trouble del Soundtrack del Prisionero de Azkaban**

* * *

**_Pautas_**

**_Esta historia me atormentó durante años ya que siempre quise hacerla, ahora necesito que me apoyen como siempre lo han hecho_**

**_•Harry Potter tendra las Reliquias De La Muerte_**

**_•Salvara a dos (a Fred y alguien mas que a aun no se), sugieran (Solo salvare a los que hayan muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts aca informacion)_**

**_•Esto es despues de la guerra _**

**_•No es un fic Hanny_**

**_•No se que peliculas podria modificar, sugieran (De ley cambio Iron Man 3 :v)_**

**_•Algunas series seran adaptadas al MCU y al fic_**

**_•Harry va a viajar por el mundo hasta el ataque a Nueva York osea Avengers_**

**_•Fic Harem, bien pensado y estara Fleur ¡Si!_**

**_•Actualizaciones lentas [Más__ que de costumbre_]**

* * *

**CAP 01: Después De La Guerra**

* * *

La guerra terminó, Voldemort murió de la manera predicha, ya que él se condenó esa noche de 1981, la sociedad tardaría en recuperarse, huérfanos, viudas, pobres, discapacitados, ancianos y las personas ultraconservadoras que no aprendieron nada.

Ron Weasley fue el más beneficiado del fin de la guerra, al fin recibía la atencion que él dijo merecer, no necesitaba volver a la escuela, tendría un puesto directo en la política si quisiera pero eso le aburría, él quería ser auror y con una beca regalada cualquiera cumple ese sueño, solo se la pasaba comiendo e instigando a Hermione ya que según el, ellos ya tenían la vida solucionada

Hermione era oficialmente pareja de Ron Weasley, cosa que parecía imposible ya que ellos eran como el agua y el aceite, y según palabras de Harry no durarían mucho, la sabelotodo intentó buscar trabajo ya que sabía que si volvía a Hogwarts crearía caos y humildemente habían pocas cosas que no supiera y durante el tiempo que pasó McGonagall la ayudó enseñandole encantamientos prácticos y mostrándole libros con abundante información sobre aritmancia, runas, pociones; pero a pesar de todo su saber todos los lugares donde solicitó empleo le negaron el puesto, por su estado de Nacida de Muggles o en el peor de los casos por ser Sangre Sucia

Harry fue el más afectado de los tres, teniendo por un lado pesadillas con las personas que se sacrificaron por él y por el otro imágenes de si mismo lanzando rayos con la Varita de Sauco desde la torre Eiffel o destruyendo Hogwarts con un ejército de almas en pena bajo el control de la Piedra de la Resurrección, él oía como estas lo llamaban, Harry después de la Batalla de Hogwarts usó la Varita de Sauco para reparar su varita y su Nimbus 2000 para luego dejarla donde la tumba de la persona que lo manipuló durante toda su vida pues un muerto no la usaría y la enterró junto a su tumba, al llegar a Grimmauld Place, Harry se tiró a dormir y al día siguiente sorpresa la Varita habia aparecido a su lado, desesperado la rompió y tiró al suelo quedando estupefacto al ver como de los extremos partidos de la Varita emanaba una luz que las conectaba y las volvía a unir, para terminar pulcra e intacta como si nada hubiera pasado

**Dos Semanas después de la Batalla de Hogwarts**

Eran las once de la noche, la oscuridad y el silencio se encontraban a su máximo esplendor, todo tranquilo las lechuzas uluban en los árboles, aunque en la Madriguera había de todo salvo calma, una discusión, la cual ya traía un buen rato, Harry y Ginny habían discutido otra vez, ¿la razón?, Ginny volvió a insistir sobre lo que quería para el futuro de Harry

**-¡Tú querías ser auror!-** Reclamó Ginny mientras señalaba a Harry con el dedo

**-¡Tu lo dijiste!, quería, tiempo pasado, me cansé de defender a un sistema el cual no ha hecho nada por progresar, Shacklebolt tiene la voluntad, pero depende de muchas familias antiguas y puristas los cuales no dan su brazo a torcer, además estoy cansado ¿Sabes que veo cada noche despues de cerrar los ojos? Veo el rostro de Remus, la sonrisa de Fred, los ojos de Dobby tú no tienes que tolerar esos sueños-** Refuto Harry mientras con prisa, recogía sus cosas de la habitación que compartía con Ron

**-¿Y piensas irte sólo por esto? Por Merlin eres el Amo de las Reliquias de la Muerte, puedes dar un leve movimiento a tu varita y puff, tenerlo todo, tú te haces la víctima para no dejar ir tu pasado y permanecer como un héroe-** Siguió Ginny mientras intentaba obstaculizar sin éxito el avance de Harry

**-No!, pienso irme porque ya hemos tenido esta discusión muchas veces antes, nunca a tal magnitud pero si las hemos tenido, no me escuchas, no te interesa mi opinión, solo te interesa el prestigio, el dinero o la calidad de vida que yo te vaya a dar-** Dijo Harry para luego cerrar su maleta

**-Pero ese es el objetivo, que Gran Bretaña Magica te recuerde, te idolatre pero con una actitud más directa y firme, no como estás ahora -** Argumentó Ginny mientras usaba su magia para cerrar con seguro la puerta antes que Harry saliera

**-No, Ginny, no soy un héroe, no soy el héroe que idealizaste mientras crecías, soy solo un chico desafortunado que lo perdió todo, y si me disculpas debo irme-** Dijo Harry con un tono melancólico y con un movimiento de su varita con núcleo de pluma de Fénix abrió la puerta

Harry bajaba las escaleras cuidadosamente debido a que la Madriguera quedó bastante débil y al pasar pudo oír una de las constantes y prolongadas discusiones entre Ron y Hermione que generalmente terminaban con Hermione llorando mientras conversaba con Luna, Harry se agradecia a si mismo por haber aplicado hechizos silenciadores a su habitación para que no los oyera Ron, en eso la puerta se abrió y una decaída Molly Weasley entraba junto a un George serio y sin alegría que lo caracterizaba

**-Hola Harry-** Dijeron ambos Weasley mientras Molly abrazaba al ojiverde

**-George, Señora Weasley-** Harry les devolvió el saludo

**-¿Y esa maleta Harry?-** Dijo Molly al separarse de él

**-Esto es...-** Se vio interrumpido por Ginny la cual bajaba a toda velocidad

**-Se va a ir, me va a dejar-** Gritó Ginny a lo que todos en la casa la oyeron, Ron y Hermione salieron a ver que estaba pasando pero no intervinieron

**-Tengo que aclarar mi mente, iré a Grimmauld Place a estar pensando en mi futuro-** Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la puerta

**-Bueno, es tu decisión Harry-** Dijo George mientras apretaba la mano de Harry amistosamente

**-Mamá, dile que se quedé-** Decía Ginny con un tono suplicante pero una mirada severa

**-Harry querido, enserio no te quedas, vamos hazlo por mí-** Ginny sonrió satisfecha mientras Harry veia tristemente como la matriarca Weasley, ante el dolor de perder a su hijo debilitó su carácter y dejaba ganar a Ginny

**-Perdón señora, le agradezco todo, adiós-** Harry metió las manos en sus bolsillos, luego se agacho a sostenerle las manos a Molly y dejó diez galeones en cada una

Finalmente después de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Harry sentia lentamente como con cada paso que daba su ciclo en ese lugar se cerraba, para luego desaparecer mientras Ginny iba detras de él

**-¡Harry!-** Fue lo último que escuchó Harry antes de sentirse succionado desde el ombligo por un tubo

* * *

_**Si les gustó o les interesó, comenten y siganla, gracias**_


	2. Capítulo 02: Discusiones A Medianoche

**Aclaración**

**Ni Harry Potter ni el UCM me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Marvel Disney respectivamente, si gustan antes de leer el episodio pueden oir, Double Trouble del Soundtrack del Prisionero de Azkaban**

* * *

**CAP 02: Discusiones A Medianoche**

* * *

Grimmauld Place, más sombría y tenebrosa que nunca, o eso según el punto de vista de Harry, apenas éste llegó fue a su habitación y recogió la foto de la Orden del Fenix que Sirius le dio a Harry, él hizo la mueca de una sonrisa y se tiró a su cama, mirando hacia el techo, pensando en todos ellos y la consecuencia de la guerra, ellos lucharon por derrotar a Voldemort y por una igualdad entre muggles y magos, cosa que los Sangre Pura no permitian y soñando con el pasado Harry se quedó dormido mientras el reloj daba la primera campanada de la madrugada

Esa noche, el sueño de Harry, fue distinto a los que tuvo antes, se vio a si mismo con un raro uniforme mientras luchaba lado a lado con lo que parecía un hombre de hojalata, un extraño Troll verde y a un arquero, junto a otras tres personas más, pero el raro sueño no duró, ya que un golpeteo lo despertó sobresaltado debido a un pequeña paranoia Post-Guerra, al abrir la puerta con varita en mano, vio a una Hermione con su bolso bajo la lluvia y con los ojos rojos e hinchados y Harry al ver esto, la abrazó, le aplicó un hechizo calentador y la hizo entrar

Quince minutos después, Hermione se sintió lista para contarle a Harry, mientras este terminaba de limpiar una habitación para que Herms se quedé

**-¿Hermione que pasó?-** Dijo Harry preocupado a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Hermione

**-Despues que salistes de alli, le dije a Ron para venir a verte, pero él no quiso e incluso me hizo elegir, entre quedarme con él o venir a verte-** Susurró Hermione mientras sus ojos se aguaban

**-¿Nada más?-** Respondió Harry mirandola con suspicacia

**-Pues te escogí a ti, discutimos un largo rato, pero al verme sin mi varita, me paralizó, colocó un encantamiento silenciador y aprovechó a tirar mis cosas por la ventana mientras gritaba improperios-** Decía Hermione con una voz quebrada ya

**-¿Hermione, te hizo algo peor?**\- Dijo Harry mientras limpiaba con sus dedos las delgadas lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por su rostro

**-Al terminar de arrojar mis cosas, pues comenzó a tocarme, él me abofeteo y... yo sólo de ira e impotencia libere mi magia rompiendo su hechizo, luego estando él inconsciente recogi mi bolso, mi varita y salí a recoger un poco de mi ropa en medio de la lluvia-** Finalizó Hermione mientras veía como los ojos de Harry se asemejaban a la maldición asesina

**-Harry perdón por despertarte y traerte esta noticia-** Susurró la castaña

**-Eh...No fue nada, además tenía un sueño super raro, pero Ron, me sorprende y pensar que estuvimos con alguien asi todo este tiempo-** Dijo Harry saliendo del trance

**-Harry yo quería consolarte por lo de Ginny y al final terminaste consolandome a mí por el acto de cobardía de Ron- **Rió Hermione

**-A veces asi son las cosas-** Comentó Harry

**-¿Cómo estas después de lo de Ginny?-** Preguntó Herms como para cambiar de tema

**-Pues bien, aunque pensativo, talvez fue lo mejor, aunque la Señora Weasley me dio lastima-** Confesó Harry mientras miraba a los ojos de Hermione

**-Pobre... Primero Fred fallece y ahora sus hijos Ginny, Ron y Bill tienen problemas con sus respectivas parejas-** Dijo Hermione creando una gran duda en Harry

**-¿Bill? Pero él esta bien con Fleur-** Respondió Harry

**-No tan bien, Fleur me dijo que Bill le teme o al menos a su parte Veela y por eso su relación se enfrió desde que se casaron, ademas Fleur cree que Bill la engaña, Fleur se iba a separar pero paso lo de Fred y bueno...-** Harry la interrumpió porque ya habia entendido la situación

**-Vamos te llevo a tu habitación para que puedas descansar-** Dijo Harry para luego ayudarla a levantarse e ir al cuarto recien limpiado

**-Gracias Harry supe que siempre contaria contigo desde que me salvaste del Troll-** Dijo Hermione con una mirada especial, un gesto de felicidad y el rostro sonrojado

**-No fue nada, yo ni siquiera estaria vivo sino fuera por ti-** Correspondió Harry muy sonrojado para luego despedirse y dirigirse a su habitación

Ya habian pasado unas horas desde que Hermione llegó y Harry no pudo descansar, cerraba los ojos y escuchaba murmullos, eran las voces de las Reliquias, pero esta vez, al oirlas entendia Puedes Salvar a Fred solo usa tu poder sobre nosotras, eso escucho hasta el amanecer, momento en que los murmullos cesaron pero unos pasos resonaron en la cocina a lo que bajo a ver

**-Buenos días Harry-** Saludó con una voz cantarina Hermione vestida en pijama

**-Hola, Herms-** Dijo Harry algo desanimado

**-Te noto cansado, tuviste problemas al descansar-** Preguntó la avida lectora sintiéndose algo culpable

**-Antes de que digas algo, no fuiste tu, fueron las Reliquias-** Argumentó Harry mientras sacaba a la Varita de Sauco de su bolsillo

**-¿Y que te dijeron?-** Mencionó Hermione completamente absorta en la voz de Harry

**-Me dijeron que puedo salvar a Fred, pero no se cómo-** Dijo Harry decepcionado de si mismo

**-No es posible, no puedes traer a un muerto, ya que no tiene alma, sera un cascaron vacio y eso sería peor-** Argumentó Hermione anulando todo ilusión

**-¿Y si evito que muera viajando en el tiempo?-** Refuto el ojiverde aun con más ganas

**-Esto destruiria este presente y no sabes cual seran las consecuencias de eso, talvez terminé casada con Ron y ya no quiero eso-** Dijo Hermione viendo el peor de los casos

**-Tambien me dijeron que usara sus poderes, talvez esa sea la solución, solo me hace falta un giratiempo-** Dijo Harry dandole una mirada complice a la castaña

**-Yo tengo aún el mío, me lo devolvieron antes del inicio de la guerra, pero Harry es una idea estúpida, no es segura y..-** Harry la interrumpió mientras recogia su capa del perchero

-**Lo sé, pero te necesito y si pasa el peor de los casos huiremos fuera de Gran Bretaña yo te cuidaré-** Harry la abrazó y despues de separarse, Hermione fue corriendo hacia su bolso para encontrarlo mientras Harry se desaparecía

**-¡Lo encontré!-** Gritó Hermione a lo que Harry volvia a materializarse envuelto en fuego con algo en las manos

**-Espero sea útil llevarte-** Dijo Harry en voz alta

**-A quien te refie...-** Hermione se quedo callado de la impresión al ver a Fawkes en las manos de Harry

**-Ahora si tenemos todo-** Sonrió arrogantemente Harry lo que generó un leve puñetazo en el pecho de la castaña

* * *

**_Gracias por el apoyo, ahora me gustaria comunicar que si bien el elenco de Harry Potter fue bueno, a algunos personajes secundarios cambiaré los actores que los representaron o actualizaré a algunos por ejemplo Dianna Aron será Fleur Delacour y ahora las reviews:_**

**_-dendrago 04: Bien gracias por el apoyo y aún no se cuantos capítulos tendrá_**


	3. Capítulo 03: Fragmentando El Tiempo

**Aclaración**

**Ni Harry Potter ni el UCM me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Marvel Disney respectivamente, si gustan antes de leer el episodio pueden oir, Double Trouble del Soundtrack del Prisionero de Azkaban**

* * *

**CAP 03: Fragmentando El Tiempo**

* * *

Hermione miró a Harry de una manera incredula mientras este acariciaba al Fénix

**-Harry ¿Ese es Fawkes?**\- Preguntó una impresionada castaña

**-Si, aunque ya está algo viejo, es Fawkes-** Respondió el ojiverde mientras Fawkes jugaba con sus dedos

**-Harry ¿Has pensado en como llevaremos a Fawkes?-** Le decia Hermione exasperada debido a la presión y a la excesiva confianza de Harry

**-Podriamos enjaularlo ¿Podemos meterte en una jaula unos momentos?-** Le dijo Harry a Fawkes, el cuál dio una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza

Harry colocó a Fawkes en una jaula regular y la encogió con la Varita de Sauco debido a que la magia innata del Fenix lo hacia resistente a los hechizos lanzados de su varita antigua

**-¿Que tal si ahora desayunamos?-** Sugirió Hermione aún pensativa por la situación

Despues de un desayuno preparado por ambos, cada uno se dirigió a vestirse para luego dar paso a la primera parte de su plan

Una Hermione vestida para la aventura llevaba a Fawkes en su bolso con Extension Indetectable y Harry estaba con la Capa de Invisibilidad aferrada en los hombros, la Piedra de la Resurrección fuertemente apretada en su mano izquierda y la Varita de Sauco en la derecha

**-Hoy es 15 de mayo, modifique el giratiempo para que viajaramos hacia atras dos semanas y regresemos aqui como un Trampolín... evitemos hacer cualquier cosa riesgosa-** Explicó la castaña, mientras hacia que Harry envié un leve pulso mágico hacia el giratiempo el cual tenia algunas runas colocadas por Hermione modificando sus propiedades de control temporal

**-¿Lista? Tú sabes que mi vida es un riesgo y si quieres podemos olvidar esta idea e ir a pasear...-** Dijo Harry guardando sus varitas y deseando saber la opinión de Hermione

**-Siempre, despues de todo esta sera otra gran aventura-** Contestó Hermione sonriendo mientras contemplaba los ojos verdes de Harry para luego apegarse a él, ponerse el giratiempo y darle las vueltas necesarias

**Minutos Después**

Harry y Hermione estaban con los ojos cerrados debido a la cantidad de escenas retrocediendo a su alrededor hasta que un crujido hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos

**-¿Harry?-** Susurró la chica de cabello enredado algo asustada

**-Estoy aquí-** Contestó Harry mientras abria los ojos y veia a la antigua casa de Sirius, toda sombria y sin vida

**-¿Lo logramos?-** Cuestionó la castaña

**-Viaje exitoso, hoy es dos de mayo y son las cinco de la tarde-** Dijo Harry viendo el calendario y el reloj con una gran sonrisa

Hermione sacó algunas cosas de su bolso incluida la jaula de Fawkes, la coloco en una mesa cercana, la expandió a su tamaño normal y libero a la majestuosa ave

**-Ahora a Hogwarts-** Dijo una Hermione optimista mientras acariciaba a un orgulloso aunque cansado Fenix

**-Recordemos el plan, vamos a Hogwarts y evitemos llamar la atención hasta que empiece la batalla...-** Recordó Harry mientras se acomodaba para el viaje

**-Y salvar a Remus, Tonks, Fred y Colin-** Dijo Hermione complementando la oración

**-¿Remus y Tonks?-** Interrumpió Harry

**-Si, los padres de Teddy-** Dijo Hermione pensando que Harry se había olvidado ellos

**-No... ellos ya estan tranquilos juntos en la eternidad-** Harry contestó con un tono apagado y triste en su voz

**-¿Estas seguro que no quieres evitar su muerte?-** Preguntó una última vez la castaña

**-Si, él ya estaba cansado y ella lo seguiría a cualquier parte, ahora están junto a mis padres y sus amigos, probablemente sacarán canas verdes a Tonks o a mamá-** Argumentó sonriente pero triste Harry Potter

**-Entiendo, entonces salvamos a Fred y a Colin-** Terminó Hermione luego de un incómodo silencio, procedió a tocar a Fawkes junto a Harry, la maravillosa se envolvio en fuego, la habitación se ilumino y los tres desaparecieron

Pero el destino no los envío a Hogwarts sino a cierto lugar algo triste para ellos

**-Estamos cerca del Shell Cottage, la casa de Fleur y Bill-** Respondió Hermione

**-¿Y porqué estamos aqui?-** Preguntó Harry mientras veía desde lejos la tumba de Dobby

**-No lo sé, talvez pensaste en alguien cercano a este lugar antes de salir o algo asi-** La bruja de pelo tupido argumentó ante Harry que se veía confundido antes de darse cuenta de algo, Fawkes estaba agonizando

**-¿Que sucede?-** Dijo preocupada Hermione

**-No es nada malo-** Dijo Harry mientras Fawkes se incendiaba y se volvia cenizas

**-Como que no es nada malo, acaba de morir-** Gritó Hermione escandalizada

**-Y también acaba de renacer-** Concluyó Harry mientras sacaba un polluelo tembloroso de Fenix de las cenizas y lo colocaba en su bolsillo

**-Es un Fénix, supongo que es normal aunque es mi primera vez viendo esto-** Se defendió la castaña

**-A veces, no logró creer que tu equivoques o que no sepas algo-** Dijo Harry y sonrió al ver a Hermione sonrojada

**-¿Y ahora como volveremos a Hogwarts?-** Decía como para olvidar lo anterior, una Hermione más calmada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

**-¿Que tal volando?-** Cuestionó el pelinegro mientras apretaba una mano en su bolsillo

**-¿De que hablas? No voy a volar en escoba-** Preguntó Hermione sin saber la sorpresa que se llevaría

**-No iremos en escoba, iremos en...-** El muchacho de ojos verdes señalo hacia la parte del bosque, de la cual salia una manada de caballos alados y esqueléticos

**-Threstals-** Fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar Hermione debido a la impresión

Harry se acercó a uno de ellos y suavemente poso su mano en el dorso de la criatura, esta solo se sacudio ligeramente y se inclino para permitir que Harry subiera.

Hermione veia esto asustada pero confiando en Harry se apoyo en el caballo, se impulso para montarlo y sentarse en su lomo

El Threstal comenzo a agitar sus patas y a doblar sus alas, minutos despues el Threstal ya estaba en el aire mientras llevaba a un Harry entusiasmado y a una Hermione aterrorizada

Tras una hora de vuelo el cielo había envejecido, y a lo lejos se mostraba como el manto celeste comenzaba a enrojecer

**-Harry... ¿Después de esta misión que harás?-** Preguntó la castaña

**-Supongo que cumplire mi deseo de viajar por el mundo-** Confesó Harry

**-Nunca nos lo dijiste-** Susurro Hermione haciendo un pequeño puchero

**-Crei que no lo entenderian y me forzarian a quedarme-** Dijo Harry en un tono bromista

**-¿Cual es la razón de ese deseo?-** Preguntó la ex-niña de dientes grandes

**-No estar encerrado en 4 paredes y sin tener el control de mi vida-** Respondió el Elegido, mientras en su mente oía las palabras de los difuntos directores

La noche habia caido y ya a lo lejos Hogwarts se distinguia y en el cielo se veía la ráfaga de luces que eran ejemplos que la lucha ya habia empezado

Aterrizaron cerca del Lago Negro y se cubrieron con la Capa de Invisibilidad hasta donde Fred se encontraba

En el momento en que llegaron al corredor, la explosión aun no se habia dado y de hecho sus versiones pasadas aun no llegaban, Percy y Fred luchaban arduamente contra los Mortifagos, Thicknesse y Rookwood eran dos huesos duros de roer y ni Harry ni Hermione sabían como atacar sin exponer su ubicación

Hermione usó un Confundus no verbal con los mortifagos menos experimentados y dejó a Thicknesse solo, y Percy bromeando por primera vez lo redujo a un simple erizo de mar

Harry y Hermione vieron en ese momento a sus versiones pasadas acercarse, y antes de que Rookwood usé la maldición tal como lo habia hecho la vez pasada, tanto Harry como Hermione del presente desde un punto ciego usaron un Petrificus Totalus y Rookwood lo recibió de lleno, quedando indefenso ante los otros cinco magos, y al ver la situación segura, los viajeros del tiempo se fueron a otro lugar

**-¿Alguna vez mencioné cuanto adoro ese hechizo?-** Bromeó Harry antes de seguir corriendo junto a Hermione

Despues de evitar la muerte de Fred, ellos de vuelta cubiertos con la Capa Invisible subieron hacia el Cuarto Piso donde vieron a un mortifago acorralando a Colin Creevey, el joven defensor de Harry

**-Asqueroso Sangre Sucia, no mereces ni respirar mi mismo aire ¡Crucio!-** El Mortifago se carcajeo al ver a Colin revolcandose de dolor

Harry no sabía como habia muerto Colin, pero al ver esto perdió el control y actuó pero sin dejarse ver

**-¡Diffindo!-** Se le escuchó decir a Harry con la Varita de Sauco en alto

El mortifago estaba entretenido en su tortura y no se dio cuenta del hechizo cortante, este se dirigió a la mano derecha del mortifago, la cortó junto a todo su brazo y un trozo del muro, el mortifago cayó al suelo debido al dolor dejando caer su máscara, era Rodolphus Lestrange

Colin se levantó y uso un Desmaius con el desprotegido mortifago, luego al ver que era seguro, pensó en quien pudo salvarlo aunque apostaría su cámara a que fue Harry

Ya lejos, Harry estaba impresionado de lo que hizo y Hermione con el rostro congelado

**-¿Que hiciste?-** Dijo Hermione nerviosa y temblando

**-Lo salvamos-** Harry, acto seguido abrazo a Hermione fuertemente y sin darse cuenta ya habian vuelto a estar en Grimmauld Place, pero el del presente

Hermione solo lo miró nerviosa y se fue rapidamente a cambiar mientras Harry ponia al polluelo del Fénix en una jaula

**-¿Hice lo correcto?- **Murmuró Harry para si mismo

**Kamar-Taj, Nepal**

Una mujer vestida con una capa amarilla se encontraba tomando el té, cuando su collar, portador de unos de los objetos más poderosos del universo, se abrió y dejó ver una fuerte luz verde

**-Harry Potter, nos veremos algun día-** Dijo la mujer antes de hacer la mueca de una sonrisa y seguir bebiendo su té

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y respeten mi decisión de no salvar a algunos, acepto criticas, por favor no me maten por como escribi el viaje en el tiempo**_

_**Me gustaría aclarar que para escribir esto, tome en cuenta el libro, ya que en la pelicula no muestran lo de Fred y aparte en la pelicula agregan la escena del ataque a Lavender Brown, el cual en realidad no ocurre en el libro *creo :v***_

_**Bueno, gracias por leer, recuerden que sus comentarios me motivan mucho, y si es posible el próximo jueves subo capítulo**_


	4. Capítulo 04: Problemas Van, Problemas Vi

**Aclaración**

**Ni Harry Potter ni el UCM me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Marvel Disney respectivamente, si gustan antes de leer el episodio pueden oir, Double Trouble del Soundtrack del Prisionero de Azkaban**

* * *

**CAP 04: Problemas Van, Problemas Vienen**

* * *

**-¿Crees que algo haya cambiado?-** Preguntó Harry sentado en la mesa mientras recordaba el último hechizo que lanzó

**-Pues claro, tengo recuerdos diferentes del fin de la Guerra, de Molly matando a Bellatrix debido a que esta lanzaba Avada Kedabras alrededor de Ginny como una especie de baile mortal, a Fred con George luchando en simultáneo empujando a un muy demacrado Lucius Malfoy-** Río Hermione al ver el último recuerdo, reponiendose de la impresión causada por el último hechizo de Harry

**-Pero por lo que veo, nuestra ultima noche en la Madriguera no cambió, salvo por el hecho de que Molly si intentó detenerme de alguna manera, mientras Gred y Feorge trabajaban-** Dijo triste Harry, si bien dejar a Ginny fue su decisión, al menos esperaba terminar con ella en mejores condiciones

**-Bueno, vamos a saludar a Fred, supongo que ha de estar en el Callejón Diagon-** Dicho esto la castaña fue a cambiar su atuendo por uno más cómodo mientras Harry escondía la Varita de Sauco, luego ambos se aparecieron en un Callejon Diagon en recuperación y después de colocarse unos Glamours, se dirigieron rápidamente a Sortilegios Weasleys

**-Hermione ¿Crees que los duendes de Gringotts me maten si me ven aqui?-** Preguntó Harry nervioso, mas la duda quedó en el aire debido a que ya habían llegado a la tienda, antes de entrar deshicieron los Glamour que llevaban

Ya adentro de la tienda, era poca la gente que estaba ahi, de hecho solo habían estudiantes mayores de Hogwarts, ahi muchas caras conocidas le sonrieron, Seammus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, pero todos respetando el espacio de dos de los integrantes del famoso Trio Dorado de Hogwarts, solo les dieron una ligera sonrisa, sin interrupción alguna estos ultimos siguieron su camino hasta la oficina de Fred y George, la cual estaba cerrada pero desde fuera se podía oir la conversación

**-Cuantas veces le dijimos a Ginny que no sofocara a Harry...-** Escuchó decir a George

**-Él es un buen tipo y con la vida que tuvo antes de Hogwarts...-** Fred continuaba con la conversación mientras Harry se encontraba algo incomodo para sorpresa de Hermione

**-Deberia haberle dado su espacio y respetado su opinión-** Dicho esto Fred prosiguio lo dicho por George, este ultimo volvia a sentarse en su escritorio

**-Bueno mamá, gracias por contarnos lo sucedido entre Ginny y Ha...-** Fred se vio interrumpido por el golpeteo de la puerta, George la abrió e inmediatamente se quedó sin palabras

**-¿Quien es, George?-** Pregunto Fred sacando la cabeza de la chimenea quedando paralizado al ver a Harry

**-Acaso soy un basilisco, vamos no tengo los ojos amarillos-** Bromeó Harry, superando la incomodidad inicial de oír la conversación, al contrario de Hermione que al escuchar la palabra basilisco, recordó el incidente de su niñez y lo horrible que fue

Los gemelos, ya no tan gemelos se miraron durante unos segundos, Fred cortó la llamada Floo rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que George los dejaba pasar

**-Señor Potter, que te trae a este humilde negocio...-** Saludó burlonamente George, broma que por supuesto Fred continuo

**-Y con tan bella dama-** Fred sonrió finalizada la broma, sin embargo no espero que de repente Hermione lo abrazara, de manera tal que rivalizaria con su madre

**-Sé que dijo algo lindo pero no es para que lo abrazes asi-** Protestó George falsamente indignado, a lo que Harry da una calida sonrisa y un apretón de manos

**-Siempre es un gusto volverlos a ver... A los dos juntos-** Susurró el joven de ojos verdes

**-¿Dijiste algo Harry?-** Preguntó de manera instantánea George, algo nervioso por como Harry cambio su estado de ánimo

**-No te preocupes por eso-** Finalizó el ojiverde

La más inteligente bruja de su generación espero que concluyera la conversación de Harry, para ir a darle un abrazo igual de intenso a George, mientras Harry por su parte se acercó a saludar a Fred algo triste, ya que su mente veía tanto su rostro feliz, como el rostro gris y apagado de su cadáver del antiguo pasado

Con más tranquilidad Fred y George continuaron la platica con un Harry más relajado y una Hermione menos efusiva

**-Por cierto Harry, te pedimos disculpas a nombre de la familia por el incidente de Ginny**\- Dijo George algo culpable por lo de Ginny, y por la conversación que posiblemente Harry oyo

**-No tienen que disculparse, ambos somos adultos, y tomamos las elecciones más convenientes-** Contestó Harry sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto

**-Por cierto Hermione, ¿Que paso con Ron? Hoy en la mañana, el cuarto estaba destrozado, él golpeado y tu no estabas-** La pregunta de Fred rompió el ambiente sereno mientras la mirada de Hermione se oscurecia

Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire y procedió a contarles lo que pasó con Ron, al final de la confesión, Gred y Feorge parecían querer ahorcar a Ron, mas Harry ayudo a calmar la situación

**-Ron, tremendo idiota, hacerte algo asi, cuando lleguemos a casa nos va a oír...-** Exclamó Fred con un tono de voz, que no era común en él

**-Y no nos importará la opinión de mamá, de papá, de Bill o la de Gin-** George concluyó la oración de su gemelo, ya no tan gemelo, igual de molesto

**-¿Bill?-** Preguntó Hermione de repente

**-Sí, Bill está viviendo en la Madriguera desde hace unos días, al parecer las cosas con Fleur, no van tan bien...-** George explicó parcialmente la situación

**-Debido al ataque de Greyback, Bill comenzó a alejarse de los semihumanos, Fleur intentó apoyarlo en todo ese tiempo, pero la Batalla de Hogwarts solo reafirmo su temor, Bill puede ser un gran rompe maldiciones pero no es de hierro, y bueno, quiere divorciarse de Fleur, incluso pidio su renuncia a Gringotts-** Dicho esto Fred se levantó y fue por un gran trago de Whiskey de Fuego

**-No debería de meter a todos los semihumanos en un mismo saco-** Defendió la castaña algo indignada

**-Charlie platicó con él, ya sabes él tiene más experiencia con las criaturas magicas y animales, pero sigue con la misma decisión, que hombre para más terco-** Bromeó George antes de levantarse e ir al almacén de la tienda

**-Pobre de Fleur-** Susurró Harry mientras veía a Hermione reir por una tontería dicha por Fred.

Harry y Hermione pasaron el resto de la mañana de manera agradable, ayudando a acomodar algunos productos de la tienda

Después de despedirse de los gemelos y comprar algunos productos, se dirigieron a la salida, se colocaron unos Glamours y después de detenerse en Flourish y Blotts, se aparecieron de nuevo en casa, Grimmauld Place

Apenas entraron escucharon leves sollozos, presurosos fueron a la sala de estar, y alli vieron a una descuidada, maltratada y aun más palida Luna Lovegood

**-¿Harry, eres tú? Ayuda a mi papá-** Murmuró la pequeña joven de ojos grises y humedos antes de caer desmayada

* * *

_**Sigo vivo, yei, y quiero agradecer por el apoyo que me estan dando, hace muchísimo tiempo tuve una muy mala experiencia aqui, pero me alegra haber dejado eso atras y estar aqui con ustedes**_

_**Se acabó la espera, nuevo capítulo y aunque dije que presentaría a Luna en este episodio, no resultaba conveniente, ya que primero tenían que cerciorarse de lo de Fred y compañia, si todo sale bien el quinto capitulo será el final del arco Post-Guerra y al fin empezará el verdadero crossover. Por cierto quiero cambiarle el nombre a mi historia, pero no se cual y realmente soy malo con los nombres**_

_**Agregando más actores al Bolsón, espero nunca descubran que los menciono acá porque soy pobre y no puedo pagarles**_

_**-Domhnall Gleeson/Bill Weasley**_

_**-Evanna Lynch/Luna Lovegood**_


	5. Capítulo 05: El Valor De Una Promesa

**Aclaración**

**Ni Harry Potter ni el UCM me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Marvel Disney respectivamente, si gustan antes de leer el episodio pueden oir, Double Trouble del Soundtrack del Prisionero de Azkaban**

* * *

**CAP 05: El Valor De Una Promesa**

* * *

Hermione vio a Luna desplomarse y corrió a socorrerla, de manera rapida y eficaz usó un Levicorpus y la llevó hasta la cama de su habitación

La tarde llegó rápidamente, Harry se dio cuenta que Luna traía una pequeña mochila, al abrirla encontró sus Espectrogafas, algo de ropa, libros, un álbum de fotos y un diario, talvez este último tenga información sobre el estado de Luna, pero respetando la privacidad de la menor, no movió nada más

Hermione veía preocupada a Luna, como una madre a una hija, la pequeña rubia lucía ojerosa, delgada, despeinada, con algunos moretones en los brazos

Ninguno de los dos pudo comer, debido a la fuerte impresión que Luna causó y pasaron toda la tarde velando por ella

Cuando el cielo estaba en su etapa más oscura y la estrellas parecían más distantes, Luna abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione, la chica amante de la lógica y la razón, dormida en una silla al lado de su cama, en la oscuridad pudo ver unos ojos destellantes, Luna sintió escalofríos al verlos

**-¿Harry?-** Dijo con temor la Lovegood mientras una leve luz se manifestaba en la punta de su varita

**-El mismo-** Contestó de manera sencilla el joven de oscura cabellera

**-¿Que hago aqui? Debo ir a ayudar a mi papá-** Anunció Luna de manera desesperada, causando que Hermione se levantara

**-Luna calmate, tu padre es fuerte y hábil, de segu...-** El tono de voz decidido de Luna interrumpió la verborrea de Hermione

**-No entiendes, él está mal, está internado en San Mungo, debo verlo-** Estas últimas palabras produjeron en Hermione un profundo dolor, ella extrañaba a sus padres, pero ellos ni siquiera sabian que existia

**-Luna son las once de la noche, San Mungo no recibe visitas a esta hora, además estas agotada, tanto mágica como físicamente, deberias primero comer algo-** Harry intentó persuadir a Luna, al menos hasta el dia siguiente

**-¿Que pasó con tu padre?-** Preguntó la hechicera mayor de una manera visiblemente preocupada

**-Él cree que esta siendo perseguido desde que me rescataron de Malfoy Manor, se siente responsable, ve Mortifagos donde sea, se quiso enfrentar a algunos magos desconocidos creyendo que me harian daño, pero estos solo lo ignoraron, ya que nuestra casa estaba destruida, nos mudamos a una pequeña cabaña dentro del bosque cerca de un pueblo-** Explicó Luna de manera nerviosa

**-¿Y por qué esta en San Mungo?-** Siguió Hermione preguntando, mientras el último de los Potter miraba melancólico a ambas señoritas, ambas denotaban amor y preocupación por sus padres

**-Ayer un Mortífago me encontró recolectando plantas, intenté luchar con él pero tras unos Confringo a mi alrededor me aturdío y quiso usar el Cruciatus conmigo, pero papá me salvó disparando una rafaga de hechizos que hizo retroceder al enmascarado, este último disparó un Avada Kedabra directo hacia mí, y papá se lanzó hacia mí y nos aparecimos de golpe en Hogsmeade, pero él... él sufrió dispartición, comencé a gritar por ayuda pero la gente solo lo miró y pasó de largo, murmurando que mi padre estaba loco, que le pasó eso por borracho, Madame Rosmerta me reconoció y llamó al Escuadron de Reversión de Magia Accidental, pero tras curarlo se lo llevaron con la excusa de que es una amenaza, que esta loco y que lo podría visitar en San Mungo-** Después de contar esto, Luna estaba alterada y sus mejillas estaban empapadas debido a sus lágrimas

**-Hare todo lo posible por ayudar a tu padre, te lo prometo Luna, pero primero descansa- **Dijo Harry de manera tranquila para luego ir a su habitación mientras Hermione abrazaba a Luna

El dueño de la Varita de Sauco volvió con una pequeña botella en sus manos, tanto Luna como Hermione reconocieron esa poción, ambas tuvieron reacciones diferentes, Luna estaba sorprendida, pero Hermione parecía molesta, pero triste a la vez

**-Poción De Sueño Sin Sueños, odio su nombre pero me alegra que exista-** Respondió rápidamente Harry al sentir sus miradas

Luna la bebió sin protestar y se quedó dormida aun con el rastro de lágrimas, Harry le cedió su habitación a Hermione, mientras él dormiría en el mueble

La noche finalizó, y el Sol aclaraba poco a poco el cielo, Luna abrió los ojos y sonrió ligeramente, se sentía descansada, tomó un rápido baño y se vistió, entusiasmada por ayudar a su padre

Hermione y Harry estaban en la sala principal, pero algo habia cambiado, Hermione lucía enojada mientras parecía matar a Harry con la mirada

**-¿Asi que hoy veremos a mi padre?-** Luna rompió el silencio en la habitación, que la hacía sentir incómoda

**-Ah sí, claro Luna, solo te esperabamos para desayunar-** Dijo Harry de manera nerviosa

El desayuno transcurrió de manera normal, salvo esa gran incomodidad

Tras estar listos, los tres se aparecieron cerca de los almacenes que servian de fachada para los muggles, y tras hablar con el maniquí pudieron ingresar a través del cristal, llamando la atención de todas las personas alrededor, sin embargo respetaron el hecho de que era un hospital y no armaron un lío

Rapidamente se dirigieron a ver a Xenophilius, él cuál oponía resistencia al actuar de los médicos

Luna inmediatamente se acercó y tras abrazar a su papá, le dijo a los médicos que había una confusión

El médico encargado de piso; era un hombre canoso, maltratado por el paso del tiempo, con rasgos aristócratas; este se acercó debido al ruido generado y Harry procedió a hablar con él, el ojiverde le aseguró que todo lo que decia era cierto, pero el médico no le creyó

**-Disculpe, buenos dias, soy Luna Lovegood hija de...-** Luna se quiso presentar cordialmente, pero fue interrumpida

**-Sí, ya se quién eres-** Dijo el medimago en jefe algo irritado

**-Podría dar de alta a mi papá, él no esta loco, solo está... estresado-** Imploro la pequeña Ravenclaw

**-Claro, tú dices que no esta loco pero él viene aqui gritando que un Mortifago quiso lastimar a su hija-** Explicó el hombre maduro

**-Es cierto y lo puedo asegurar-** Luna insistió cual Gryffindor

**-No me interesa la opinión de una niña-** Contestó amargamente el medimago

**-Yo, Luna Lovegood aseguro que fui atacada por un Mortifago, y de no ser por mi padre yo estaría muerta, de ser falsa esta información la magia tiene todo el derecho de abandonar mi alma-** Declamó la heredera Lovegood con varita en alto, para luego la punta de esta brillase de un cálido color pastel

**-Ya te dije, eres menor, tu opinión no la puedo tomar en cuenta, lo siento chica pero él se queda acá-** Seguía insistiendo el anciano

**-Usted no puede hacer eso, él esta bien, talvez algunas pociones pero nada más, no entiendo porque debe seguir aqui-** Argumentó Hermione, cosa que puso de peor humor al hombre

**-Es un peligro, atacando a personas honorables de la sociedad-** Refuto el odioso medimago

**-Entonces yo veré por el padre de Luna, lo llevare a un lugar seguro-** Harry contestó molesto, a la vez que el medimago firmaba unos papeles

**-Llevatelo, si lo vuelvo a ver aquí, no saldrá más-** Contestó el médico para finalmente dejarlo ir

Tras un largo rato firmando y firmando papeles pudieron salir rumbo al Callejón Diagon, se detuvieron a descansar en el Caldero Chorreante, Harry aprovechó y quiso comprar algunas cosas, Hermione lo acompaño, Luna se quedó vigilando a su padre, él cual no quería importunar más a Harry

A si no quisiera, Harry tenía que ir a Gringotts, su dinero se encontraba ahi, pero estaba preocupado por el incidente del dragón. Hermione tenía algo de dinero, pero quería acompañar a su amigo, a pesar de estar resentida con él

Al entrar al banco, el dúo sintió como las miradas de estos codiciosos seres se les clavaban en el cuerpo, los gnomos que cuidaban las puertas parecían gruñir, ignorando las miradas que les daban, llegaron al mostrador donde un duende contaba trozos de plata, grandes como puños

**-Buenas tardes, mi amiga y yo nos encontramos aqui para realizar una transacción-** Dijo cordialmente Harry intentando no tener algun altercado

El gnomo alzó la mirada y al reconocer a Harry contestó agriamente

**-¿Por que tendría que atender al hombre que destruyó este banco y nos hizo perder cientos de galeones?-** Dijo el gnomo, mientras Hermione veía como los duendes alrededor de ellos, sonreian maquiavelicamente

**-Ese hombre esta muerto, fue Voldemort, él ordenó a los Lestrange colocar ese artefacto en su banco, el más seguro de Gran Bretaña Mágica-** Contestó la castaña, mientras apretaba nerviosamente su varita

**-¿Esta diciendo que es un error nuestro? Para que sepa nunca antes nos había sucedido algo así, y tal falta de respeto...-** El duende se sintió hervir al ser interrumpido por el ojiverde

**-Voldemort los consideraba basura, y aun asi protegían un objeto que le otorgaba vida eterna, nosotros entramos para sustraer ese objeto-** Estas palabras aminoraron la ira del duende, el cual parecia darle la razón

**-Y solo por eso no estás muerto, no te estamos agradeciendo, solo reconocemos que la copa estaba maldita, usamos el dinero de la familia que colocó ese objeto en este banco para pagar las reparaciones, pero vuelve a hacer algo así y te desollaremos vivo-**Contestó y amenazó el duende finiquitando la discusión

Tras esa acalorada discusión y un largo e incómodo silencio, el duende pidió la llave de Harry aunque de muy mal humor, los llevó a su bóveda donde sacaron algunos galeones y sickles, para luego retirarse sin incidente alguno

**-¿Harry podemos hablar?-** Preguntó la castaña

**-Si es por el tema que discutimos en la mañana, no-** Harry cortó en seco su pregunta

**-Pero es algo serio, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas bebiendo la Poción de Sueño sin Sueños?-** Siguió la Gryffindor más lista de su generación

**-El tiempo suficiente para descansar-** Harry contestó

**-El día que fui a tu casa no la bebiste por que llegué, y no pudiste dormir, es sospechoso-** El tono usado por Hermione implicó algo más

**-La tomó cada tres días, las pesadillas son horribles, no quiero seguir con eso-** Finalizó el heredero Potter

Volvieron al Caldero Chorreante sin dirigirse la palabra, Luna estaba con su padre bebiendo un extraño té, tras platicar un rato estaban listos para irse a Grimmauld Place pero un fuerte ruido en el Callejón llamó la atencion de todos

Al salir, vieron como unos gigantescos hombres azules, con unos profundos ojos rojos, atacaban a todo mago cercano, algunos intentaban luchar, sólo para ser repelidos como si fueran nada, y ser congelados instantáneamente

La cantidad de gigantes aumentaba con creces, diez veinte treinta, algunos traian armas, mazos o lanzas de hielo, el último de los Potter logró herir al gigante más cercano, mientras Hermione ayudaba a los demás a huir, el problema era que Luna aún estaba débil, uno de los monstruos intentó golpearla, en ese instante Xenophilius Lovegood, la persona más rara que Harry pudo haber conocido, disparó un Bombarda directo al rostro del atacante de su hija, el hielo se desparramo por todos lados

**-Lunita hija ¿Estas bien?-** Se oyó decir en voz baja al rubio

**-Sí, pero...-** Luna no pudo continuar porque otros gigantes se estaban acercando

Harry se acercó a donde estaba Luna y los tres juntos atacaron

El gran creyente de las Reliquias De la Muerte, sabía que no podrian ganar y tras eso decidió hacer lo mejor para su Luna

**-¿Harry, me prometes cuidar a Luna?-** Habló el hombre, dueño de El Quisquilloso

**-Sí, señor lo haré-** Respondió Harry de manera honesta

**-Prometelo en serio-** Insistió de manera muy fuerte, el padre de la Ravenclaw

**-¿Papá?-** Dijo Luna denotando miedo en su voz

**-Lo prometo, llevaré a Luna a donde yo vaya, la cuidare como si fuera una hermana-** Proclamó Harry, a la vez que, el criptoescritor sonreía

**-Entonces la dejo en buenas manos, llevatela-** Susurró el hombre mayor a Harry, para luego darle un beso en la frente a su hija

Xenophilius comenzó a lanzar hechizos de fuego a los pies de las criaturas mientras corría hacía ellos, Harry sostuvo a Luna lo más fuerte que pudo y se teletransporto con ella, a la vez que oía unas explosiones y gritos de fondo

* * *

_**He vuelto, perdón por la demora suelo enrredarme con las series, pues aqui nuevo capítulo finalizando el primer arco de la Post-Guerra, los gigantes mencionados son los de la película de Thor, ya sabren para que los usaré, algun error, sugerencia o crítica dejenlos en la cajita de comentarios**_

_**Actor de hoy:**_

_**Rhys Ifans/Xenophilius Lovegood**_

_**PD: Siganme en Twitter**_


	6. Capítulo 06: Invasión

**Aclaración**

**Ni Harry Potter ni el UCM me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Marvel Disney respectivamente, si gustan antes de leer el episodio pueden oir, Double Trouble del Soundtrack del Prisionero de Azkaban**

* * *

**CAP 06: Invasión**

* * *

La magia es algo increíble, desde su origen hasta la relación estrecha que tienen con el entorno, a lo largo de la Tierra existen grandes comunidades mágicas y ciudades mágicas, en estas zonas la carga de magia era tal que uno se sentía en otro mundo

La convergencia o alineación de los Nueve Mundos, un fenómeno ocurrido en el inicio de los tiempos, de poco tiempo de duración pero de gran importancia en el equilibrio universal

Y a su vez, el universo tiene un ciclo de mini convergencias que pueden conectar solo dos mundos entre sí pero por un tiempo considerablemente mayor, hoy una mini convergencia conectaba a Jotunheim con Midgard

Los Gigantes de Hielo no habían pisado la tierra desde el 965 d.C hace más de 1000 años, en ese lapso muchísimas cosas cambiaron, empezando por la cantidad de magia presente en los humanos, en ese entonces la población mágica mundial era menos del cinco por ciento, ahora la

cantidad de magos es tal que requieren de grandes zonas ocultas con magia, para poder desarrollar una vida tranquila

El evento cósmico que ocurrió fue el escenario perfecto para que lograrán su conquista contra Midgard, o al menos la Midgard mágica

Uno que otro mago intentó huir y esconderse en su preciado ministerio, sin embargo también alli encontraron Gigantes de Hielo luchando contra decenas de magos, entre todos pudieron vencer a esa pequeña cantidad

Harry se apareció con Luna en el callejon Knockturn, tambien hecho un caos, Harry estaba agitado y Luna estaba temblando, ella fue la más afectada, hace unas horas había recuperado a su padre y volvió a perderlo

Hermione se encontraba ayudando a los niños y ancianos que se quedaron en medio de la batalla, sin saber nada de lo que pasó con los Lovegood

Un Jottun la intentó atacar, creyendo que sería igual de fácil vencerla, sin embargo Hermione lo derrotó gracias a una formidable estrategia, en el momento que el Gigante se acercó, Hermione destruyó el suelo bajo los pies del gigante, este cayó, para luego realizar todo tipo de encantamiento explosivos a la altura del cuello

El ruido de las explosiones y los gritos llamaron la atención de Harry y Luna, la pareja se guío por esto y logró encontrar a Hermione, la cual estaba sin aliento debido a la potencia que tuvo que agregar a los disparos

**-¡Harry! ¡Luna! ¿Estan bien? ¿Que pasó?-** Decia la castaña de manera rápida

**-Mi papá...-** Tartamudeaba Luna con los ojos rojos

**-El señor Lovegood se quedó luchando para darnos tiempo a escapar-** Harry explicó a lo que la castaña miro comprensivamente a Luna y la abrazo

El abrazo continuó unos segundos más hasta que unas fuertes y numerosas pisadas pusieron sobre alerta a los magos restantes

**-Lunita acompaña a Hermione, no estas en condiciones de luchar, huyan, vayan a Grimmauld Place, estarán seguras alli, yo ganaré tiempo-** Ordenó Harry viendo que no todos podrían salir victoriosos

Sin embargo, en el momento de huida, Harry fue arrastrado fuertemente hacia otra cuadra, y estando él lejos los Gigantes Jottun aprovecharon en rodear a las personas que intentaban escapar incluidas Hermione y Luna, uno de esos Demonios Gélidos comenzó a congelar a un pequeño niño con la punta de su lanza , la joven Ravenclaw no pudo seguir viendo esto y usó un Diffindo para destrozar la lanza, y de no ser por el escudo de Hermione hubiera sido aplastada por los escombros lanzados por otro Gigante

Aunque el golpe aun fue fuerte cual Bludger, Harry se levantó y esquivó al Gigante que lo había apartado de las chicas

Harry vio impotente como sus amigas intentaban proteger a toda la gente posible aun estando rodeadas y en un impulso de ira gritó un encantamiento que aprendió indirectamente de Voldemort, el cual a su vez lo vio en los recuerdos de guerra de Gellert Grindelwald

**-¡Protego Diabólica!-** Vociferó el Maestro de la Muerte con su varita de Fénix en alto

Poco a poco un fuego cian se expandió, esta flama no dañaba a los magos cercanos, pero apenas tocaba a algún Gigante este era reducido a polvo, el fuego aumentaba su radio y devoraba a los Gigantes de manera eficaz, pero a la vez Harry sentía su piel arder y sus venas estallar, el control necesario era agotador y segundos después, bajo su varita y las flamas que lo rodeaban fueron arrastradas por la frágil brisa que contrariaba el caos alrededor

Apenas Harry deshizo el hechizo, recibió un fuerte golpe en todo el tórax que causo que se quede sin aire e impacte contra el muro de Ollivander's

**-Asi que tú eres quien ha podido vencer a tantos de los míos-** Exclamó el gigante responsable del golpe que hirió al primogénito Potter

**-¡Agh! Solo eres más grande que el resto-** Contestó el Gryffindor adolorido mientras recuperaba el aire

**-No, también soy más poderoso. Soy Laufey, rey de Jotunheim. Debes sentirte honrado de ser vencido por un rey, porque si no lo estás... terminarás como este tipo-** Dicho esto de su hombro lanzó un cuerpo al suelo, era Xenophilius, el cuál presentaba múltiples hematomas, huesos rotos y su piel lucia azulada

**-¡¿Papá?!-** La cara de Luna se oscureció y comenzó a disparar todos los hechizos que atravesan su mente en un intento desesperado de vengar a su padre, pronto Hermione se unió al ataque, pero apenas las dos juntas lograron causar algunos rasguños a Laufey

Harry se vio imposibilitado de luchar debido a que debía sostener un escudo para evitar que el resto de Gigantes interfieran, la fuerza de los Gigantes era tal que quebraban el escudo de pocos golpes asi que por eso Harry debía reponerlo continuamente

Algunos Jottun fueron más listos y comenzaron a golpear el pavimento, a tal punto de hacerlo temblar, momentos después el suelo se destrozó, Harry cayó al igual que el escudo y todos los Gigantes en un carga montón sometieron a la última resistencia

Después de que sus guerreros incapacitaran a los Ex-alumnos de Hogwarts , Laufey hizo que sus súbditos los arrastraran junto al cuerpo de Xenophilius, como muestra de su poderío

**-Tienes el mérito de derrotar a mis gladiadores, por eso no te mataré a ti ni a las brujas, espero los recuerden como sus últimos defensores-** Dicho esto, dejó que su cetro tocará el suelo y en una demostración de su habilidad criomantica los cuerpos de los Gigantes caídos se hicieron escarcha, la cual poco a poco comenzó a congelar el suelo, el frío y el hielo se esparcio por todo el callejón Diagon, criogenizando a todo mago en contacto

Toda zona donde habian cuerpos de Gigantes derrotados,se fue congelando junto con todo ser mágico cercano

Los conquistadores Jottun celebraban la victoria, cuando una luz cayó muy cerca de alli desde las nubes, Laufey se levantó y aplaudió llamando la atención de todos los guerreros

**-Regresemos, parece que El Padre de Todo ya notó nuestra pequeña invasión-** Ordenó el monarca de manera tal que todos sus soldados se quedaron en silencio y expectantes a su accionar

**-Pero ya los vencimos, no representaron un problema-** Respondió un guerrero conocido por su sadismo y violencia

**-No tenemos el Cofre de los Inviernos Pasados, sin él me costará enfrentarme a Thor, ahora imagínate si viene con sus amigos, nuestras tropas presentes de este lado no serán suficientes-** Aclaró Laufey logrando callar al violento soldado

**-Ya oyeron a Laufey ¡Regresemos antes que la mini convergencia finalice!-** Gritaron los Gigantes como voz general

**-Nos veremos otro día, Hijo de Odín-** Susurró Laufey antes de regresar por donde vinieron y desaparecer

Mientras en la cercanía de donde cayó esa estela luminosa; dos hombres, uno de apariencia delgada, de rostro aristocrático con vestiduras esmeraldas y otro rubio, con el físico de un luchador, enfundado en un traje vikingo y un martillo en la mano, parecían analizar lo que pasaba alrededor

**-Padre de Todo sintió una perturbación en Midgard, sin embargo Heimdall no notó nada y aun asi, nos mandaron ¡Aqui no hay nada, solo es una perdída de tiempo!-** Gritó el blondo guerrero a la vez que presionaba con fuerza el mango de su martillo, Mjolnir

**-Calmate Thor, si quieres irte llama al Bifröst y asiste a ese banquete, algo paso aqui para que se sienta este frío y este sentimiento de muerte y yo planeo averiguarlo-** Indicó Loki, su hermanastro tras ver caer algo de escarcha a su alrededor

Los amigos de Thor: Sif, Volstagg, Fandral y Hogun fueron enviados como líderes de algunas tropas asgardianas a las zonas de mayor actividad mágica en Asia, África, América y Oceanía. Sin embargo en estas zonas no parecía haber mayor actividad y tras confirmar con Heimdall que nada sucedía se retiraron rápidamente, sin saber que ni siquiera la vista de Heimdall podía atravesar los encantamientos que ocultaban a estas ciudades mágicas, las cuales estaban siendo atacadas

A lo largo del planeta: Francia, Estados Unidos , Australia, Brasil, China, Japón, Nueva Zelanda, Alemania, Rusia. Por más que lucharon, estas y muchas otras ciudades mágicas secretas cayeron ante el frío infernal

_**-1998-**_

* * *

_**Sigo vivo, solo estuve trabajando en Diciembre y estudiando en Enero, ahora tengo demasiado tiempo libre asi que he vuelto, hoy se acaba un arco, el arco de la Post-guerra**_

_**Antes de que me caiga todo el hate del fandom aclaró que Luna que muestro no es débil, solo está fisica y mentalmente agotada, espero el capítulo les haya gustado, como ya saben aceptó sus opiniones y comentarios, ahora dire que si pueden seguirme en Twitter haganlo, que comenzaré a subir fotos de mi cara :v**_

_**Bueno aqui presentó a dos de los personajes más amados de todo el UCM**_

_**-Chris Hemsworth/ Thor**_

_**-Tom Hiddelston/ Loki [No hagan chistes sobre la canción de Destripando la Historia, por favor]**_


	7. Capítulo 07: El Tiempo Que Pasó

**Aclaración**

**Ni Harry Potter ni el UCM me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Marvel Disney respectivamente, si gustan antes de leer el episodio pueden oir, Double Trouble del Soundtrack del Prisionero de Azkaban y después de terminarlo pueden oír Last Train Home**

* * *

**CAP 07: El Tiempo Que Pasó**

* * *

Un nuevo milenio, una época de descubrimientos impulsados por la curiosidad del ser humano, la ciencia avanzó de manera espectaculares. La industria, la ciencia y el entretenimiento dieron pasos agigantados en este transcurso temporal.

Sin los magos, hubo un descontrol en la regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, estas se esparcieron sin control sobre el mundo. Los dragones que se encontraban en diversas reservas, escaparon y migraron a zonas donde Europa y Asia convergen. Las sirenas escogieron al río Amazonas como zona predilecta, la población de Hombres Lobo aumentó en gran medida.

**_2005_**

El año más caluroso para el planeta registrado desde 1880. Siete años de una creciente temperatura global hicieron mella en el mundo.

Sin embargo este misme calentamiento logró que poco a poco las poblaciones mágicas se descongelaran gradualmente

Cuando Harry recuperó los sentidos, el tumulto fue lo que lo despertó. El caos y la desesperanza era notoria, el Callejón Diagon había sido severamente afectado por el anterior ataque.

Harry se levantó con esfuerzo y aunque cojeando logró llegar al inerte Xenophilius Lovegood, quien aun tenía pulso pero era casi imperceptible. Harry abrazó a Luna, la Ravenclaw se mantuvo fuerte y junto a Hermione levantó a su papá y tras una pequeña conversación desaparecieron junto al viento.

San Mungo estaba colapsado por la gran cantidad de heridos graves y cadáveres, no tenían suficientes pociones sanadoras para todos. Talvez si los magos jóvenes se interesaran en este tema podrían haber más pociones.

Hogwarts, la mejor escuela mágica de los últimos siglos, fue severamente afectada por la batalla, veías escombros por doquier y todos sus pasillos tenían nieve, producto del ataque de los Gigantes.

Fue idea de Luna aparecerse en las afueras de Hogwarts, con un Levicorpus transportaron al patriarca Lovegood hasta la enfermería. Los retratos sobrevivientes a la batalla de Hogwarts le informaron a una herida McGonagall acerca de sus visitantes.

Madame Pomfrey se despertó tras los golpeteos de la puerta de Enfermería, rápidamente atendió a Xenophilius, este presentaba multiples fracturas y su brazo derecho estaba frío casi muerto, su nariz y su boca tenían restos de sangre seca.

Tras una gran cantidad de hechizos y pociones, Xenophilius logró estabilizarse.

**-Ahora que su padre esta fuera de peligro, Señorita Lovegood ¿Se puede saber la razón para traer a su padre a mi Enfermería?-** Una aura de calma envolvía a Luna, tanto que no se inmutó ante la severa voz de la enfermera de Hogwarts

**-Las calles estan hechas un caos, fue mejor traerlo aquí que en San Mungo, ya que este pudo haber colapsado-** Usando pura lógica Luna respondió sin dejar a mirar a su único familiar con vida

**-¿Que ha pasado en las calles? ¿El ataque de esos ogros azules no fue solo aquí?-** Los tres ex estudiantes se sintieron super incómodos por traer estas noticias.

**-Hasta donde sabemos, el callejón Diagon también fue atacado, estuvimos ahí congelados por no sé cuanto tiempo-** Si bien las preguntas de la medimaga fueron respondidas, las respuestas la pusieron aun más nerviosa

**-Merlín Santo, recuerdo que Minerva intentó usar transformaciones de alto calibre contra esos monstruos pero los que eran derrotados se hacían escarcha y congelaban todo, ella me ordenó quedarme aqui por mi seguridad-** Tras contar como fue la experiencia aqui, Madame Pomfrey parecia tener un ataque de pánico

**-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el incidente?-** Luna preguntó mirando a la enfermera, cosa que ella en sus nervios tampoco pudo contestar

La castaña Gryffindor tomó un calendario mágico de la mesa aledaña a una cama para aclarar su duda

**-Según este calendario, hoy es 26 de mayo del... ¿2005?-** Hermione contestó de forma dubitativa tras ver el año

**-Es una mala broma Herms, esto no es una película de ciencia ficción-** La voz de Harry sonó grave debido a que no era momento para bromas así.

**-No es una broma Señor Potter-** Contestó cansada la nueva directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, sorprendiendo a todos.

Fue un shock total cuando los magos realmente descubrieron que pasaron siete años. En una investigación dos semanas, algunos mestizos consiguieron información.

En ese tiempo, Harry movió cielo y tierra para encontrar a la madre de Tonks, Andromeda, y a su ahijado Edward Remus Lupin. Ambos sobrevivieron al Ataque Glacial, el último Potter los invitó a Grimmauld Place pero por ahora Andrómeda se negó.

Cuando el ministro visitó la prisión de Azkaban vio como la isla estaba desolada. El ambiente logró revolver el estómago a los acompañantes, otros no pudieron evitar devolver sus alimentos de una manera totalmente asquerosa.

Los pocos guardias humanos y los prisioneros estaban muertos, los dementores que lucharon del lado de Voldemort habían escapado, volvieron a la prisión a acabar con los presos y se esparcieron por el mundo.

El trabajo de Kingsley Shackebolt se multiplicó, si antes la gente pedía justicia por la guerra, ahora tendría que reconstruir San Mungo, El Callejón Diagon, rastrear a las criaturas mágicas y eliminar solamente a las peligrosas, evitar que los últimos miembros de las familias Sangre Pura vayan tras su cabeza.

La Junta Internacional de Magos hizo una reunión de emergencia. En los siete años de inactividad mágica los muggles crearon todo tipo de cosas interesantes, cosas como el Internet o los celulares habían llamado la curiosidad de algunos magos, incluso los más puristas se sintieron algo atraídos.

Xenophilius todavía estaba recuperándose, la gran cantidad de golpes y fracturas más la criogenizacion destruyeron los nervios de su brazo derecho, no podía mover esta extremidad ni sentirla. Pero la Ravenclaw siempre estaba allí apoyandolo.

**-Oye Lunita, ¿Recuerdas mi promesa que te hice acerca de cuándo cumplieras veinte años?-** Decía el rubio padre de Luna con voz cariñosa.

**-Sí, viajariamos juntos por todo el mundo-** Dijo Luna con énfasis y entusiasmo mientras su padre peinaba su cabello.

**-Esa promesa te la hice porque de niña me llorabas para que cada noche te contará una historia de cada criatura mágica descubierta, eso te hizo no temerles. Yo ya no podré acompañarte, sería perjudicial para mí. Tienes amigos fenomenales, no me importaría financiar tu viaje mientra te vea feliz-** Una triste sonrisa adornaba el rostro del hombre creyente en las Reliquias de la Muerte.

**-Este viaje no tiene sentido si no estas tú-** Luna intentó refutar pero su voz ya se había quebrado.

**-Pequeña, sé que no me necesitas más. Yo estaré bien, ve y cumple tu sueño, nuestro sueño-** El dueño de la revista El Quisquilloso besó la frente de su hija, para luego mirar a sus ojos, acuosos por las lágrimas.

**-No será lo mismo, quiero que estés alli-** El patriarca Lovegood vio a su hija como su niña, la misma niña que lloraba por abrazarlo.

**-Pero para que siempre sepas que te acompaño, te doy esto-** Xenophilius con dificultad se sacó un collar y se lo entregó, era un relicario y el contenido era una foto de él, su esposa y una Luna bebé.

Tras un buen tiempo, Hermione había mostrado su rostro en Grimmuld Place ¿la razón? La castaña estuvo semanas intentando averiguar sobre sus padres y, tras tener información veraz acerca de ellos, vino a comentarselo a Harry, quien estaba probando su nuevo tocadiscos

**-Quiero buscar a mis padres-** Comunicó Hermione al por ahora único habitante del hogar Black

**-¿Quieres ir a Australia?-** Harry preguntó para aseverar la veracidad en la respuesta

**-Quiero ver si puedo restaurar sus recuerdos, talvez pueda...-** La explicación de Hermione fue interrumpida por Harry

**-Hermione ¿Que pasaría si ellos no te recuerdan? No quisiera verte sufrir por no poder recuperarlos-** Harry no queria lastimar a su mejor amiga, pero ella tenía que ser realista

**-He averiguado cosas, un contrahechizo y si muestro datos precisos talvez logré recuperar algunos recuerdos-** Argumentó la Gryffindor mientras Harry la veía completamente decidida

**-Entonces te acompaño, tú podrías necesitar apoyo y yo quiero estar lejos de los asuntos políticos aqui-** Comentó Harry anímicamente

**-¿Crees que no podré hacerlo sin tu ayuda?-** La falsa indignación de Hermione no se la creía ni ella, pues no podía evitar sonreír

**-No, en todo caso yo siempre necesito de la tuya, pero al pasar tanto tiempo contigo has ganado esa imprudencia que me caracteriza-** Dijo Harry mirando a los ojos de Hermione sonrojandola

Con el suave fondo musical de Its Been a Long Long Time, Harry tomó las manos de la castaña y tras acomodarse ambos bailaron. Hermione cerró los ojos e imaginó la tranquilidad de un futuro feliz

Las lagrimas corrían en el rostro de Hermione, habían sacrificado tantas cosas pero por fin podía tener un momento de paz... junto a Harry.

* * *

_**Me dije, si el capitulo se demoró tanto entonces que vuelva con todo. **_

_**Estuve con poquísima inspiración para cualquier cosa, pero estuve viendo anime y me entusiasme. Espero les guste el episodio, me esmere haciéndolo. **_

_**También me gustaría que pasen por mis otras historias. Y si les interesa pronto subiré uno de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**_

_**Aclaración: El autor no lloró cuando escribía esto. Estuvo a punto pero no boto ni una sola lágrima**_


	8. Capítulo 08: Hemos Arribado

**Aclaración**

**Ni Harry Potter ni el UCM me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Marvel Disney respectivamente, si gustan antes de leer el episodio pueden oir, el tema central de The Avengers y después de terminarlo pueden oír Last Train Home**

* * *

**CAP 08: Hemos Arribado**

* * *

_**2005**_

La puerta de Grimmauld Place se abrió dejando ver a Luna, quien tras ver la situación en la que estaban, se sintió algo incómoda por romper la atmósfera.

**-¿Interrumpi algo? Puedo volver luego si quieren-** El rostro sonrojado de Hermione y la risa nerviosa de Harry

**-¡Tranquila! Todo esta bien ¿Que tal esta tu padre?-** Hermione respondió efusivamente al principio para luego cambiar de tema, cosa que Luna notó pero dejo pasar para no incrementar su incomodidad

**-Sigue sin progresar, justo quería hablarles de él-** La mirada de Luna cambió por completo el ánimo de Harry, y asi Luna les explicó lo que sucedía con Xenophilius y lo que él le había dicho que haga

**-No me molestaría que nos acompañases a Australia-** Dijo Hermione comprensivamente, mirando a Luna como su hermana menor.

**-¿Van a Australia?-** La sorpresa limpió la tristeza del rostro de Luna.

**-Yo voy a buscar a mis padres, Harry simplemente esta escapando del ministerio-** Argumentó la castaña mientras acusaba a Harry

**-No quiero que el Ministerio me imponga una ley que me obligue a algo por eso me voy-** Harry se defendió de la acusación de Hermione causando algo de risa a Luna

**-Decidido, entonces los tres nos vamos a Australia-** Luna se pudo sentir tranquila, en confianza con su nueva familia.

En esa misma tarde, Harry fue a Gringotts a sacar gran parte de su dinero mágico y cambiar una parte en libras.

Tras la insistencia de Hermione compró ropa muggle para él, eso le llevó el resto del día.

A la mañana siguiente fue a visitar a su ahijado y convencer a Andrómeda de aceptar mudarse a Grimmauld Place y de recibir una mensualidad de galeones para ella y Teddy, cosa que Harry logró con mucho esfuerzo.

Con el resto de dinero compró unos boletos de avión hacia Sidney, sin saber que ese viaje sería el inicio de muchos.

_**2010 - 2012**_

El mundo experimentó el poderío de Tony Stark y de su peligrosa inventiva, el caos causado por una cuerpo verde de furia incontrolable llamado Hulk, la incredulidad ante la existencia de dioses como Thor y su legendaria arma Mjolnir.

Harry, quien viajaba por todo el mundo, se mantuvo al margen de toda la situación; pero desde aquel día en el que Stark admitió ser Iron Man, se sintió observado e incómodo a pesar de estar practicamente al otro lado del mundo.

La vida de Harry cambió mucho, al viajar enfrentó un nivel cultural distinto a Londres. Aprendió muchas cosas de los diversos países que visitó y a su vez desarrolló aversión por la antigua sociedad.

Pudo apreciar las consecuencias de la corrupción en Gran Bretaña Mágica y se prometió no volver allí, salvo algunos excepciones como fiestas para pasarlo junto a su ahijado o para hacer trámites.

Hablando de trámites, dos contratos matrimoniales pesaban sobre Harry, uno obligado por el mismo Ministerio y otro por voluntad propia en bien de otra persona. Y sus prometidas eran Daphne Greengrass y Susan Bones respectivamente.

**_Mayo 2012_**

Un Harry Potter de, fisicamente, 25 años llegó a la ciudad de Nueva York junto a su prometida Daphne Greengrass, una hermosa señorita de pocas palabras que cargaba una mirada severa.

El aspecto de Harry había cambiado radicalmente, su cabello cubría ligeramente su ojo derecho mientras su ojo izquierdo parecía más oscuro que su par, había dejado atrás sus gafas, vestía con un saco esmeralda ligeramente rasgado, su mano derecha cargaba una valija algo despintada y en su izquierda, tres de sus dedos poseían unos anillos. Uno era el anillo que le correspondía como heredero Potter, el otro era la representación del legado de Sirius Black y el tercero era un reloj de arena que simbolizaba el poco tiempo que tenía para su decisión.

Tras salir del aeropuerto, él junto a su prometida tomaron un taxi con destino a Park Avenue, un lugar que Daphne tenía deseos de visitar pero nunca pudo.

Por raro que parezca, el último Potter evitaba mover bruscamente la maleta como si fuera bastante frágil.

Aquella maleta estaba encantada para ser amplia, mucho más amplia.

La valija era de Luna, ella la compro cuando estaban en Australia, con el objetivo de rescatar a algunas criaturas, la gran mayoría de estas causaban problemas a los muggles y a los animales endémicos, asi que con todo gusto Luna la compro y la acondiciono para cuidar a las criaturas y acondiciono un espacio para ellos en caso lo necesiten.

Mientras Harry y Daphne viajaban, dentro de la maleta una conversación se llevaba a cabo.

**-No puedo creer que gealmente durmieras todo el camino Gabby-** La estilizada voz de Fleur, denotaba indignación ante la situación en la que se encontraba su hermanita menor.

**-Estaba abugida, no me dejan alimentag a los Mooncalf-** Dijo su hermana menor que se encontraba echada acariciando con un Escarbato

**-De eso me encargo yo, ya que el Mooncalf ayuda con mis proyectos de Herbología. En lo que me puedes ayudar es en evitar que Grinder se meta en problemas-** De una manera paciente Susan se acercó y le aclaró las cosas a Gabrielle.

**-Lo he cuidado todo el viaje, recuegda que Luna lo crió bien-** Contestó aburrida Gabrielle mientras giraba en el mueble

**-Sé que lo ha críado bien, pero los escarbatos son más listos de lo que piensas-** Refutó Susan mientras acariciaba al pequeño animal mágico

**-¿Ya podemos salir?-** Preguntó la menor de las Delacour una vez más.

**-Aún no y si intentas forzar la puerta, nos expulsara a todos de la maleta y créeme no quiero volver a perseguir a un Puffskein por todos lados-** Astoria le respondió de una manera algo chocante.

En todo el trayecto, Daphne se mostraba cortante con Harry siendo que de no ser por ese estúpidos contrato, ella y su hermana estarían lejos del Gryffindor. El ambiente en el taxi se hizo incómodo hasta para el conductor, lo bueno es que ya estaban cerca de su destino.

Al llegar a su destino, ellos bajaron y tras pagarles el taxista salió velozmente, aun asustado por Daphne

**-Hay algún lugar por aqui que te agrade como vivienda temporal-** Preguntó Harry a su prometida quien mantenía una estricta careta

**-No tengo necesidad de quedarme aquí- **Fueron las únicas palabras de la blonda

**-Claro que la tienes, ahora si pudieras me podrías indicar...-** Harry estaba muy concentrado en contestarle a Daphne, asi que no notó un bache que casi lo hace caer, cosa que le sacó una pequeña mueca de alegría a Daphne.

Luego de recorrer la gran cantidad de residencias y hoteles que se encontraban en Park Avenue, decidieron alojarse en un hotel en cercanías del Empire State que lograba satisfacer las expectativas de Daphne y como era bastante económico Harry no dudo y separó dos habitaciones.

Se dieron el tiempo de cambiarse y prepararse para luego salir a turistear, caminando gran parte de la Cuarta y Quinta Avenida en busca de monumentos, tiendas, parques y atracciones en donde fotografiarse y relajarse.

Estaban cerca de la Estación Gran Central cuando se detuvieron para comer algo, se separaron en mesas y pidieron lo que a cada uno se le antojó.

De pronto de la Torre Stark, un rayo de luz abrió, literalmente, un boquete en el cielo para que de este bajaran pequeñas naves alienígenas.

**-Esta volviendo a ocurrir-** Dijo Harry mirando el cielo y rememorando aquellos eventos en el Callejon Diagon

Al darse cuenta de a que se refería Harry, Astoria y Gabrielle desaparecieron rumbo al hotel mientras que Susan y Daphne las siguieron con el objetivo de protegerlas.

**-Sé lo que piensas, ten cuidado, te quiero ver en casa-** Le dijo Harry a Luna quien apretaba fuertemente su varita.

Así tras darse una última mirada, los cuatro desaparecieron tomando rumbos distintos.

* * *

_**Volví! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, gracias.**_

_**Recién he subido esto porque no he tenido nada de inspiración, talvez sea relleno talvez no. Si me animo puedo hacer un dibujo [No creo que salga bien] del actual aspecto de Harry**_

_**En los siguientes capítulos empezaré con una mini historia del pasado centrado en un personaje.**_

_**En el próximo será como Hermione tomó todo el viaje a Australia uwu**_

_**Intente poner el acento francés, espero este bien **_

_**Hoy no hay galería de personajes porque estoy cansado y tengo internet restringido :c**_


End file.
